


Swapping Tales

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Justice League Action (Cartoon), Stars and S.T.R.I.P.E. (Comics)
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 19:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21397231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Stargirl and her stepfather swapped stories before a new villain appeared.
Kudos: 1





	Swapping Tales

I never created Stargirl.

Stargirl and her stepfather swapped stories before a new villain appeared and a new possible tale to tell if they defeated her.

THE END


End file.
